Yaddayaddayadda
Yaddayaddayadda was a famous stand-up comedian. Over the course of his 500-year career, he was occasionally popular. Breaking into the Business Like most other members of his species, not much is known about his true origin. He was born on the same planet as Yoda, but would never give a straight answer as to which planet that was. Usually, he'd just say something stupid in a funny-sounding voice, then jump around the room doing bad impersonations. What is known is that he showed up in a Vegas comedy club 24,561 ORC on ameteur night. His set repeated a lot of comedy staples of the time, including how Trandoshans are bad pilots, Jawas are afraid of sharks, and how astromech droids always have one squeaky wheel, as well as general pokes at "Those clowns on Coruscant." The crows was not terribly impressed with the material, but his unusual appearance and disjointed syntax made him a hit. He was immediately booked to do three comedy shows a week, and warm up the crowd before the weekly topless revue. During this time, Yaddayaddayadda expanded his material to include lots of gratuitous sexual references and began adding impressions that generally sounded nothing like the targets. The jokes themselves were dreadful, but the delivery never failed to please. First Shot at Stardom After 104 years working the clubs in Vegas, Yaddayaddayadda finally got his big break. He was invited to tryout to be an announcer for the JFL. He knew nothing about football, but producers were hopeful that he could punch up the broadcast that was sometimes dry- mostly because the previous announcer duo were two protocol droids programmed to call the games without error. The JFL saw an immediate ratings spike and signed Yaddayaddayadda to a multi-year contract. Unfortunately, his novelty soon wore off, and he was soon reduced to only working games between really bad teams like the Bestine Snugglebutts and the Coruscant Racists. When his 50 year contract expired, he was let go. He went back to the clubs and spent the next several years touring in order to get some new material and freshen up his act a bit. Second Shot at Stardom In 24,719, he was cast as the wacky neighbor, Wango, in a new Holonet show called Bount E. Hunter, Jedi Knight. His part was initially very small, but, as fans responded to his antics, his role was expanded until the series focused primarily on him. This was a particularly abrupt change since it was a originally medical drama. The show continued on for 25 years and brought Yaddayaddayadda much fame and wealth. In his 25019 autobiography, he described this time by saying "Good time, it was, yes? Everything wanted had I. Many drugs and women did I do then, hmmm." ''In fact, Yaddayaddayadda had developed a Spice addiction. He was spending his money on drugs and parties as fast as he could make it. While his performance on the show did not suffer, his erratic behavior eventually led producers to stage an intervention. The show went on hiatus for three years while Yaddayaddayadda cleaned himself up. When he returned to work sober, the show went back into production, but was quickly canceled. Unfortunately, Yaddayaddayadda had lost his edge during his stint in rehab. Rock Bottom Without steady work or a support structure, Yaddayaddayadda quickly returned to his old habits. When he ran out of money he was reduced to living on the streets, performing unspeakable acts in exchange for quick hits of Spice. He had a few run-ins with the law and moved form one seedy spaceport to the next for the next 75 years barely surviving. After he was picked up for solicitation charges on Santa Monica, his name once again appeared on the news, though few were old enough to remember him. He was approached to appear on a very special episode of [[Sweetums!|''Sweetums!]] dealing with holonet stars and drug use. Yaddayaddayadda was reluctant but agreed after he was offered the standard appearance fee. On the show, the Host confronted him with questions about his past. While he refused to talk about much of his history, he admitted that he was driven to drug use out of fear of dying alone. The show became a turning point of his career, as he started getting offers to perform. Don't Call it a Comeback Yaddayaddayadda began touring once again. This time around, he had decidedly edgier material as he spoke in length about his experiences. He was not afraid to joke about his time on the bottom, which drew not only audiences, but, for the first time in his career, critical praise. An article in Dathomir Gentleman's Quarterly ''declared that "''Yaddayaddayadda is back!" and "This is not your great-great grandfather's Yaddayaddayadda!" Eventually, he stopped touring and settled on Tatooine, where he opened a small comedy club called Laf-Fart. He wanted to give young comedians an ooportunity to escape a life of scum and villainy. He continued to manage the club for about 50 years before retiring. Later Career Even though he was retired, Yaddayaddayadda continued to work. He made frequent charity appearances, and worked several fundraisers and telethons. In 24908, he was made the permanent host of the Republic Facial Hair Awards. During the Clone Wars, he became a strong supporter of the Republic and performed for the troops on multiple occasions- mostly poking fun at the leadership of the CIS, but also doing a hauntingly accurate impression of Yoda. When the Clone Wars ended, he was retained as the host of the Facial Hair awards, but the awards had largely been reduced to a sham by Wullf Yularen and others. In 25052, he gave drove a crowd-pleasing bit into the ground, when, before each award, he suggested that The Emperor should be nominated, then said, "Oh. Forget did I. No beard has he." The Emperor, who was very self-conscious about his inability to grow facial hair, ordered the event canceled and had his apprentice murder Yaddayaddayadda on stage at the end of the show. Category:Holonet Category:People killed by Darth Vader Category:Inter-Species Erotica Category:Rich People Category:Authors